Wedding Mania (Total Bellas)
Wedding Mania is the 6th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on November 2, 2016. Summary Emotions run high in the days leading up to Kathy and Johnny's wedding as Season 1 draws to a close. Also: Brie deals with mixed feelings as she prepares for her retirement WrestleMania match. Recap As Kathy and John Laurinaitis’ wedding approaches on the Total Bellas’ season finale, Brie Bella is back in the family fold. Bryan is sitting the wedding out on the advice of his doctors, but the family reunion puts a spring in Nikki Bella's step — at least for a while. What begins as shared joy over Kathy's non-diagnosis at the women's clinic turns hostile when Nikki floats the idea to Brie, once again, that she is deferring too much to Bryan at the expense of her own happiness. That leads to a knock-down fight between the Bella Twins that is thankfully resolved by the time Kathy says “I do.” But it's clear the divide between Brie, who's married and on the cusp of motherhood, and Nikki, who is not, is growing a little wider than either is comfortable with. In happier news, it's time for the Bellas to get their wedding on! The marriage of Kathy and Big Johnny goes off, remarkably, without a hitch, save for a brief panic over Johnny being late while he and Brie work on perfecting her “Yes!” Lock technique for WrestleMania. The happy couple are married and, in one of the most emotional moments of the episode, Johnny tells the assembled Bella family how truly happy he is to be among them. It's actually very sweet. After the wedding bells have rung and the rice has been cleaned up, it's time for Nikki to get a check-up from her doctor. And the results, while not as good as she'd hoped, per se, are still good. Her neck has healed to the point where Nikki is cleared to be a part of WrestleMania, though she cannot quite step back into the ring yet. So she has Sandra the seamstress pay her a house visit to get some new gear together in preparation for the big show. And so Total Bellas Season 1 comes to an end, and Total Divas picks up the ball next week at 8/7 CT on E!. Stay tuned for more ... Image Gallery Wedding Mania Total Bellas 2.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 3.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 4.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 5.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 6.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 7.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 8.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 9.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 10.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 11.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 12.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 13.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 14.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 15.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 16.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 17.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 18.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 19.jpg Wedding Mania Total Bellas 20.jpg See also *Total Bellas External links * Total Bellas #6 at WWE.com * Wedding Mania (Total Bellas) on WWE Network Category:2016 television events